New Beginnings
by BlueMew
Summary: The divorce of Yamato and Sora. Some shonen-ai Yamaken, Kensuke, and Yamachi


New Beginnings

This is a Digimon fic that takes place about 14 or so years after 02. Here's a run down of ages, etc. that I use in the fic:  
Ishida Yamato/Mateo Taxateur- 34  
Ishida-Takenouchi Sora- 34  
and their children Ishida Sakura (11) Ishida Yamamoto (Mattie, Matthew Taxateur)-(9)  
Takaishi Takeru- 31  
Takaishi-Yagami Hikari- 31  
and their sons Takaishi Tomoe (12) and Takaishi Hiroki (8)  
Ichijouji Ken-29  
Ichijouji Miyako- 29  
and their children Kim(6), Kensuke(5), Miya(2), Kenichi and Kenji (1)  
Motomiya Daisuke- 29  
and his son Daren Stevenson (13)  
Kamiya-Yagami Taichi- 34  
and his son Kamiya-Yagami Takuhito (Teeks, Teek, TK) (7)  
You can probably figure out the other adult ages from this pattern.  
I can't think of anything else to say beside the usual disclaimers for my work, and that I wrote most of this on sleepless days, so well, *gulp* it may be a little demented. It's written in both letters and actual story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Twelve years. That's all the time Sora gave me. Then again, I have survived the longest marriage of two generations of Ishidas. My parents lasted nine years, while Takeru's family was torn apart in six.  
But what kind of accomplishment is that? I didn't want Yamamoto and Sakura to live like we did, but after Sora left, she took my gorgeous Sakura with her, leaving me with dopey Yamamoto. The boy is such a loser.   
Takeru, you are the lucky one. I know Hikari broke your heart, but at least you hadn't invested as much time with her. I also envy that Tomoe is just like you. He is the perfect son. I could love Yamamoto if he were like Tomoe.  
How does Ken do it? He has fathered five children, all of which are geniuses. Especially Kensuke. It's truly a pity that the boy looks like his mother. Then again, the twins look like Ichijouji Ken.   
The same is true for the Izumis. They are still happily married. Does the fact that both men are geniuses or that their wives are best friends have anything to do with it? Or is it that both families are rich?  
I played my harmonica for the first time in ages Takeru. I know how much you loved it. I also bought a pack of cigarettes. I know I promised you and papa that I would quit, but I can't. Not now. I hurt too much.  
-Yamato  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know what you're going through 'niichan. I couldn't imagine how tough it is for you now that you've lost her, especially after all that time. I was absolutely devastated when Hikari left me, but you helped me through 'niichan. I will comfort you in your time of need.   
What I wouldn't give to be back in the dimension that Malomyotismon showed us. Do you know what he showed me? We were together as a happy family. I never knew one 'niichan. You are my only family.  
Don't be so hard on Yamamoto. He may never be the rock star that you were, but look at yourself. You've been so engrossed in your astronaut training for God knows how long, that all he knows how to do is study. You taught him. I, on the other hand, was a wild twenty-something, and I taught that wildness to Tomoe. I sometimes even ask the gods for Tomoe to be like Yamamoto.  
My boys adjusted to the divorce well. Then again, Tomoe was only five and Hiroki was just born. I know why Hikari left me. I couldn't support the children.  
Thanks to Mimi, I started writing about our adventures in the digital world. Already, my first book about our battles with Devimon has made my rich, but I'll never allow Hikari to come back.  
I agree that money does buy happiness. The Izumis and Ichijoujis seem happy. But don't worry 'niichan. We'll think of something. We're Ishidas- we can make it through anything.  
I beg you 'niichan, stop smoking. You see what is happening to tousan. He is going to die because he can't quit smoking. I need you too much 'niichan. You are everything to me. I would die if you were gone.  
-Takeru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am so sorry to hear the news Yama. Takeru told me all about it when he came by to pick up Mattie. Your son is quite intelligent. He rivals Kensuke in brilliance. He is so polite and respectful. You have done a wonderful job raising him.  
I asked Iori to be your lawyer for the divorce. He won't charge much, and don't worry about the costs- I will take care of the court costs for you.   
Every day I pray that Miyako will leave me. Although you know my true feelings on the matter, I still couldn't see myself surviving without her.   
If any of us can survive this situation, it's you Yamato. You have always been the strong-willed one. You will be a better man for it. Just think- you could move to America and your dreams can, and will, come true.  
Please cheer up koi.  
Ken  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Why did you have to tell Ichijouji Ken about me? It will just make him realize how perfect his life is. Perfect people love hearing about those less fortunate. It just makes them feel better about themselves.   
Now everyone will know. The will all think of me as they thought of Papa. Maybe I should move away from here and start again. Paris is nice, and I'm practically fluent in French. Besides, I'd finally be living in the country that I belong in. Or I could move to Florida so I could be close to NASA. I already know that is where I will be departing from, since Japan still doesn't have a program like that. I will make it to the moon one day. I must prove I'm not worthless.  
You wish that Tomoe would be more like Yamamoto? How ironic. You always tell me that I am lucky that Mattie is reserved and studious. What kind of life is that? I always tell him to stay out of trouble. He doesn't know what trouble is!  
If only Taichi could be here. He would make all of my pain go away.  
Oh Takeru, what am I saying? Taichi is my best friend. He lives in New York. I'm nowhere near him.  
God, I miss him.  
Yama  
P.S.- Don't tell anyone about this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ichijouji-san, you heard correctly. Ms. Takenouchi and I have separated. I don't know why she left, yet I don't truly seem to miss her. All I need in life are cigarettes, chocolate, and the stars.   
Iori will be a good lawyer. Domo arigato.  
I know what you mean about Miyako. She's your group's version of Tachikawa Mimi. Then again Ken-kun, were you expecting those twins? (I'm smiling now)  
Maybe instead of silently longing for our goggle clad dreams, we should find solace in each other. Then those two disgusting bitches could have each other as well.   
Oh Ken, I am not fully functioning today. What I have said is disturbing, but you are the only one I can relate to.  
I want my Yagami Taichi back.  
Yamato  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomen ne 'niichan. I never meant to hurt you. I thought that since you and Ken are friends that he should know what is happening in your life.  
Hikari told me that Taichi is coming back to Tokyo in a few days. He wants Takuhito to see where we all grew up. That means we're going to Heigton View! 'Niichan, he wants to see you! I am so excited for you!  
Hikari also told me that Caitlin Yagami passed away a year ago.   
'Niichan, I would give anything to go back to the days when I was young and carefree. I wish you could have experienced those days too. You had to grow up way too early. You were strong for me. Domo arigato.  
I never really knew tousan. He would show up every now and then to help us in the battles to save the world, but those were the only times I saw him. 'Niichan, you were a great father for me. Be the same for Mattie.  
I want you to come to the airport with me to pick up Taichi. Tomoe and Hiroki are coming too. It's not every day that they get to see all their uncles at the same time.  
Takeru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ichijouji Net. This is Ken. How may I help you?" The black haired man spoke in to his speakerphone, not missing a beat from the rhythm that he was typing.   
"Ken, it's Yamato. I was wondering if we could go out for some drinks tonight. I need to talk to you."  
Ken shook his head in disgust as he stopped typing.  
"I can't. Miyako is taking the girls to dance lessons, so I'm stuck babysitting the boys. Now, if you could come over, then we could talk." Ken looked down at his watch. 16:38. "I'll be with the kids from 18:00 to 20:00 tonight."  
"Arigato. I'll see you then Ken-kun."  
"Bye Ishida."  
Yamato sighed as he hung up the phone. Sora had both kids tonight, since they would be going to Sora's mother's house for the weekend. It reminded him of when he and Takeru would go visit their grandmother Ishida in the country when they were kids.  
_//Do you know about his strength and convictions  
Or how she puts all her faith in religion?  
Did we take the time to really discover how little we know about each other?//  
_Yamato smiled as he picked his guitar off of its rack by his bed and began to play._  
//Keep us from saying anything  
Just separate from everything  
Yet all this really means is you're one in a crowd and you're paranoid of every  
sound  
Another friend you won't miss anyhow.//  
_ It wasn't an original piece, but it was important. Yamato sighed as he strummed through the long forgotten chords of one of his songs. 'That was the song that made me realize how much of a jerk I was.'  
He shook his head as he set the guitar on his bed next to him, then fell back to stare at the ceiling.  
"I should have stayed with music."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Konnichi wa Yamato!" Miyako squealed as she opened the door of the Ichijouji townhouse. "Ken didn't tell me that you were coming! Are you going to help babysit?" Miyako looked down at her watch. "Geez, look at the time! Come on girls! Hurry it up!" Miyako grabbed Kim's and Miya's hands, then drug them out of the door, while the little black and purple haired girls whined about how they hated dance more than anything else in the world.  
Yamato let himself in the townhouse, and shut the door behind him. Kensuke, the eldest Ichijouji son, ran up to the blond and smiled as he took Yamato's hand.  
"Uncle Yama, 'ichi and 'ji are with Tousan watching a movie." Yamato smiled at the boy. _So much like Miyako_.   
"Thanks 'suke"   
"Uncle Yama, is Mattie coming too?"  
"No. Yamamoto is with his mother."  
"'suke," Ken called to the boy. "I need to talk to Uncle Yamato, so I need you to watch 'ichi and 'ji for me."  
The little pink haired boy obliged, allowing Ken to walk over to Yamato. The black haired genius led the blond inside his bedroom and locked the door.  
"It's the only way we can talk." Ken whispered as he hugged Yamato. "So how was Paris?"  
"Tries magifique. My mother was so happy to see me after all these years."  
"That's so great. You know," Ken sighed as he sat down on the bed, "the only time I've ever been outside of Japan was with Imperialdramon when we went to Mexico. I'd love to see America. Without having to destroy a control spire to get there."  
Yamato sat down on the bed next to Ken, wrapping his arms around the genius. "Well, we can both go so we can visit Daisuke and Taichi. I know a little bit of Daisuke would make you feel so much better."   
"Yes, it would." Ken laid back on his bed, stretching his back out from sitting in the hard computer chair all day. Yamato laid down as well, resting his head on Ken's chest. "So what brings you here koi?"  
Yamato closed his eyes. "Partially my divorce. Partially that Taichi is bringing his son to Tokyo. Mostly I just don't want Sakura and Yamamoto to end up like Takeru and myself."  
Ken absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Yamato's hair. He could feel the elder relaxing more and more with each caress.   
"What would be wrong with Sakura and Yamamoto being like you and Takeru?"  
"Ken," Yamato whispered as he pulled himself closer to his friend. "I wish it could be that simple. Takeru has never been able to make a decision for himself, and well, look at me." Both men chuckled at the comment. Both men had admitted to each other that they loved other men, but they never acted out their feelings, more than they were this time, with each other. They were more like kindred spirits-the brother and father that each wanted when they were younger.  
"I didn't think that you had a horrible childhood."  
"Oh koi," Yamato choked back a sob as tears silently fell from his sapphire eyes. "I absolutely hated living with my papa. He left me alone constantly, and when he was home, he was drunk. Music was my only escape.  
"Gomen nasai." Ken hugged his friend. "For your divorce, all I can say is that you will be better without Ms. Takenouchi."  
"I knew you would understand." Yamato smiled as he kissed Ken's cheek. "Arigato Ichijouji Ken. Domo arigato."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"'Niichan, why did you have to invite Ken?" Takeru whispered to Yamato as Hikari stopped the van at the Ichijouji's townhouse. "He's probably going to have to bring some of those awful kids along."  
"Don't worry." Yamato said as he stared out the window to see Ken running toward the van. "He won't bring any kids, and it's just the girls that are horrid. 'suke, 'ichi, and 'ji are wonderful."  
"Sorry about that." Ken said as he sat down. "Miyako didn't want me to come, but I got out of watching the girls." He kissed Yamato's cheek, a sight which Hikari had never grown accustomed to.   
"I'm French, Hikari. That's what we do over there."   
"How did you get out of watching the girls?" Takeru asked from his window seat next to his brother. Ken chuckled.  
"Stingmon is watching them. Miyako doesn't know it, but he babysits for me so often that the kids are used to it."  
"That's horrible that you don't tell Miyako what you are doing with your precious children!" Hikari whined to him. "That's why I received an angel digimon and you received a disgusting bug!"  
"Oh God," Yamato sighed. "not this again."  
"Papa," Yamamoto asked as he leaned over the car seat to hug his father's neck, "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Yamato shook his head. "Just sit and be quiet Mattie."  
"I'll tell my nephew since you won't." Hikari's voice changed to the whine that she used to teach her classes. "I have an angel digimon because I have never done anything wrong. Your papa, as you call your tousan, drinks and smokes, which is why he did not receive an angel digimon."  
"Then why does Takeru have an angel? Holyenjemon could easily defeat Enjewoman." Yamato smiled as he spoke.  
"Well, Takeru used to be good. When he met Enjemon, he was a happy uncorrupted boy. Then he became angry and perverted, which is why he lost Enjemon to Devimon."   
_Hikari has gone totally insane. _Takeru thought as he pondered his ex wife's words while she parked the van at the airport._ What did she think would happen when we got married? But of course, only she would think that having sex eight times in a six year marriage is perverted. It's no wonder 'niichan is bi._  
"Takeru!" Hikari screamed at her former koi. "Have you been listening to me?"  
"No." Takeru turned to Yamato. "'niichan will speak for both of us."  
"He's on that plane there." Yamato said as he pointed to the Singapore Air jet that was pulling up to the landing platform.   
"Arigato." Hikari stated as she grabbed her son's hands. Tomoe tried to struggle from her grasp, while Hiroki clung tightly to his mother. Yamamoto and Sakura walked behind them, while Takeru, Yamato, and Ken brought up the rear.  
"Hiroki makes me sick." Takeru whispered to the other men. "He's eight for god's sake! He shouldn't be clinging to his mother like that!"  
Yamato chuckled as they watched the first of the passengers coming from the plane. "You sound like me."  
"At least you guys could get divorced. I'd be paying more in child support than I make."  
Yamato pulled a square silver packet from his pocket.  
"Dude, do you know what this is?"  
Ken just glared at Yamato, while Takeru futily held back laughter.  
"Of course I do!" Ken snapped as he grabbed the packet from his friend. "Miyako somehow gets them off!"  
Yamato raised an eyebrow at the genius. "Kinky. So why does she want to keep getting pregnant?"  
"That's easy." Ken sighed. "So I stay around. I wish that I wouldn't have agreed to marry her when she told me she was pregnant with Kim."  
"Uncle Yama!"  
"Takuhito!" Yamato smiled as he hugged the seven year old son of his secret koi. "Where's your tousan?"  
"Daddy's still on the plane. What's a tousan?"  
Hikari walked over to her nephew, dragging her sons behind her.  
"Do you know any Japanese?"  
"Not much."  
"I'll just have to teach you then."  
"Uncle TK!" The boy apparently didn't want anything to do with his eccentric aunt. "Hi Mattie! Hi Sakura!"  
"Teeks!" How's my American nephew?"  
"Great! Daddy said that we're going to meet some of his old friends!"  
"That's so great! Hey, when your dad gets here, I'll take you to see Patamon, is that ok?"  
"Thanks Uncle TK!" Takeru walked over to where Yamato and Hikari were standing. Ken stayed behind with the children, smiling at the mixture of broken Japanese and English as they tried to talk to each other.  
"T.A!" Takeru's eyes opened wide at the sight of Daisuke and Veemon exiting the plane with Taichi, Agumon, and Daren.  
"Konnichi wa D'suke. I didn't know that you were coming with Taichi."  
"Well, since Daren is on summer break, I decided that we should take a vacation to Japan to visit my family. I didn't know that Taichi and Teeks would be on the same flight, but we ended up sitting across the aisle from each other.  
"So how many kids do you have now Kenny der Kaizer?"  
"Five." Ken said as he glared at the richest noodle salesman in the western world.   
"So D'suke," Yamato said trying to break the silence between Ken and Daisuke, "are you going to stay in a hotel or with your family. If you want, you can stay with me."  
"Thanks Yama!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taichi, you know that I've looked up to you for as long as I can remember. I also feel that I can tell you anything.  
Do you know why I moved to San Francisco? It wasn't because of the lack or Oriental restaurants or noodle salesmen. I couldn't bear to see Ken after he told me that he married Miyako. He was my worthy adversary; my everything. I saw this saying written of a fansite to Takeru's books. "Daiken, because evil is so good." So if other people can see that we are meant to be together, why can't he? He is supposedly a genius."  
He doesn't want anything to do with me. Did you see how he reacted when I came off the plane? What did I think coming here would accomplish? That Ken is happy, and I'm a loser. Soy un perdidor.  
Daisuke  
PS. I found a good quote on that same site. "I support Taito, because prophecies are always right."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dai, you are such a goof. Taito? Come on, do you think that Yamato and I have feelings for each other? That such nonsense! We both have children and were married for a long time! At least the Daiken thing has some proof.  
I know why Ken is upset. The whole "Kenny der Kaizer" thing hurt his feelings. That, and the fact that he's scared to tell you how he feels is why he doesn't talk to you. If I know Ken, he's probably sitting at home, drunk on saki, trying do dull the pain of his existence.  
He absolutely despises Miyako. He regrets marrying her as well as having five children. While we have only one other person to take care of, he's stuck in the world of Miyako with those horrid children of hers. At least the twins look like him. The other three are clones of their mother.   
How funny. I realize that "suke" is the suffix for second male child, but I just find it strange that he named the boy Kensuke.   
Taichi Kamiya-Yagami  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yama, what have I done in my life? Most people would convince themselves that I, the great Ichijouji Ken, am perfectly happy that I own a powerful internet company, have been married to a decent woman for the past seven years, and have five children that are absolutely brilliant. 'ichi and 'ji are my favorites, although I really didn't want them. I hate the girls. Kim has my hair, but the rest of her is Miyako. Miya is a clone of the bitch. 'suke would be absolutely perfect if his hair wasn't pink. Pink! Little boys aren't supposed to have pink hair!  
I hate the bitch that bore my children. She's a raging hormone! She refuses to work outside of her family's store! I want to fake my death so I can live my own life, and teach the bitch a lesson. I can't do that to my sons. I love them too much.  
Do you know why 'suke received his name? I wanted Daisuke to see me again. The boy was named for him. But Daisuke didn't notice. He doesn't even care. He has Daren now. I'm worthless now.  
I've been listening to that song you let me hear a while ago. Now it's stuck in my head. What was the name of it? I can't remember, but the word were something like  
_//Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above, if the Bible tells you so? And do you believe in rock n' roll, can music save your mortal soul, and can you teach me how to dance real slow//_  
It's become my depression song Yamato. You're my music. Without you, I'll cease to be. You are the song that gives all of us strength.   
I love him Yamato. I'd give anything to be with my Dai.  
Ken  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh good." Daisuke stated as he clicked the icon to check his mail. Yamato had taken Daren and Mattie to dinner with Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, and their children. Sora had taken Sakura home earlier in the day, so Daisuke was alone in the apartment.  
"Huh. It's from Ken and it's titled American Pie?" Chibimon ran over to his partner.  
"Whatch'a doin' D'suke?" The little digimon asked as he stared at the computer.   
"Reading mail from Ken."  
Chibimon laughed in delight as he hopped around, babbling about what he was going to talk to Wormmon about.   
Daisuke, on the other hand, stared wide eyed at the message that was supposed to be sent to Yamato. The man he loved had just admitted that he loved Daisuke! This was absolutely perfect! Except that Daisuke wasn't supposed to see the message.  
"Well, should I invite Ken and Wormmon over?" He asked the little blue digimon.  
"Great!" Chibimon cheered as he digivolved to Veemon. "Do you think that we can jogress-digivolve into Paildramon?"  
Daisuke laughed as he picked up the telephone and dialed Ken's number.  
"If Ken wants to come, I guess it's fine."  
"Moshi moshi." Kim said as she answered the phone.  
"Konnichi wa. May I speak to Ichijouji Ken?"  
"Hai." Daisuke heard the girl run to wherever Ken was sitting in the house, and Ken tell the little girl to go away. "He can't talk right now."  
"Tell him that it's Daisuke."  
The little girl obliged, and Ken took the phone from her. He told her to leave, sighed, then placed the phone to his ear.  
"Dai?"  
"It's me Ken." Daisuke smiled as he laid down on Yamato's couch. "It's been too long."  
"Oh God. Where are you?"  
"I'm at Yamato's. He's out with the Yagami's and Takaishi's. Do you want to come over?"  
"I'm drunk off my ass on rice saki.."  
"Have Stingmon fly you over."   
"Arigato. Dai. Suki."  
Daisuke cheered as he hung up the phone. With as fast as Stingmon could fly, Ken would be at the Ishida apartment in no time. Yet as quickly as the excitement of being alone with Ken came, it faded into a mind-numbing reality. It hurt Daisuke to think that the only way Ken found his life bearable was by being drunk. Couldn't Miyako see that she was killing the poor man? No, Daisuke assured himself, she couldn't. Miyako only cared that she would be more than just a grocery clerk in life.  
_I should have told him sooner..._  
"Daisuke!" Stingmon called across the apartment. "Open the door! It's too cold out here for Ken!"   
"I'm coming!" Daisuke yelled as he and Veemon ran to the balcony door, allowing Stingmon to carry Ken inside and set him on the couch before digivoling back to Wormmon.  
"Thank you Wormmon." Ken slurred to his partner digimon. "Go play with Veemon. I want to talk to D'suke."  
Wormmon silently protested Ken's order, but quietly walked over to Daisuke.  
"Take good care of Ken."  
Daisuke assured the digimon that he would help Ken, no matter what.   
"Ken-sama?" Daisuke whispered to the shell of a man he once knew. Ken turned away from him as he buried his head in the couch pillows.   
"Don't look at me!"  
"Koi, it's all right. I care about you too much to see anything happen to you. Do you want some coffee?"  
"Hai." Ken's voice cracked through the pillows.   
"Ok. I'll get it for you." Daisuke touched Ken's shoulder before he turned to the kitchen to make the coffee.  
Daisuke couldn't help but smile as he heard the digimon playing in Yamamoto's bedroom.   
_Listen to them. They're having such a good time. Even if Ken won't connect with me, at least the digimon are having fun._  
"Dai?" Daisuke turned to see Ken standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Gomen nasai. I'm drunk. I'm not going to be any fun like this."  
"It's ok Ken." Daisuke smiled as he walked over to Ken. "I'm just happy to see you after all these years." Ken smiled at his friend as Daisuke led him to the kitchen table.   
"I hate Miyako. She's killing me." He sighed as he sat down. "I can't leave my kids though."  
Daisuke brought the cup of coffee to Ken, then sat down next to him.  
"Well, at least you know who your children's mother is. All I know about Daren's mother is that her name was Kierra Stevenson, and she apparently wanted to have him so she could get money from me. I ended up going to court because of this, and I won Daren, but it's just so odd that I don't really remember her. I know he's mine though his name is Daren Joseph Stevenson-Motomiya. She named him. At least Miyako named your children after you.  
Ken chuckled. "True, but I can't stand her. She's always nagging and getting pregnant." He looked straight into Daisuke's chocolate eyes. "I don't think that 'suke and Miya are mine, but I cant prove it. She'll just get mad if I run a paternity test."  
"Well, if you're stuck with her, shy don't you just find another source of happiness?"  
"Hai," Ken took a sip of coffee, then looked up at Daisuke. "but my happiness will never accept me." He stood up, stretching from the stiffness that was part of his daily life. " I don't want to seem rude, but I'm going to lie down."  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Daisuke could kick himself for saying that. That was way too forward, even for Daisuke.  
"Hai." Ken smiled at his friend. "It will be just like old times."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yamato, Yamamoto, and Daren all quietly entered the Ishida apartment after their dinner with Taichi and the others. Daren was too much like his father- he never failed to make a fool of himself during the dinner. Takuhito wasn't as bad as Daren, but the presence of the two boys seemed to make Yamamoto come alive.   
"Mattie, take Daren to your room and let him sleep on one of the bunks.  
"Hai Papa." Mattie grabbed Daren's hand and pulled him towards his room. "C'mon! You can sleep in 'kura's old bunk!"   
Yamato laughed as he lit a cigarette. The boys were so good together. Much better than Sakura and Yamamoto had ever been. After the boys were in the room, Yamato crushed the cigarette in the ash tray near the door. He needed sleep- he had to be at court early tomorrow, as the divorce would be finalized, and he didn't want Sora to take everything from him. He silently made his way across the apartment to his bedroom, and opened the door.  
Yamato smiled as he gazed at the bed. Daisuke had his arms wrapped around Ken, while Ken's head rested on Daisuke's chest.   
_Sleep well koi. I'm so happy you were brave enough to admit your feelings._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...and since this court believes that both Mateo Taxateur, alias Ishida Yamato, and Takenouchi Sora are equally fit to care for their children, Ishida-san is given custody of Ishida Yamamoto, while Takenouchi-sama is given custody of Ishida Sakura."  
"Your honor," Iori butted in to the judge's speech, "Ishida-san has requested that both children stay together. Is there any way that can happen?"  
"Gomen Hido-kun. There is no way. Both parents are equally fit to take care of the children."  
Yamato sighed as the judge made the settlement final. He did not have to pay child support for Sakura, and he was able to keep most everything, but he was incredibly torn apart inside. One divorce in his life was enough-this second one was even worse.  
"Gomen nasai Mattie." He whispered to his son as the exited the courtroom.  
_//I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you,  
And I never thought it would hurt just to hear  
I do and I do and I do a number on myself and all that I thought  
To be and you'll be the one that just left me undone by my own- hesitation  
And for the million hours that we were,  
Well, I'll smile and remember them all, then I'll turn and go,  
While your story's completed, mine is a long way from done.//_  
Yamato couldn't get the Sister Hazel song out of his head as he drove home from court, and it didn't seem to want to leave as he entered his apartment.  
"Grandpapa!" Yamamoto cheered as he ran to the elder Ishida, who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Yamamoto! How's my favorite red-haired grandson?"   
"Sad. I don't get to live with 'kura anymore."  
"Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time living with your Papa. Who needs girls around anyway?" Yamamoto laughed as his grandfather tickled him. "Go play with Daren."  
"Hai!"   
"He really reminds me of Takeru." Yamato nodded as he sat down at the table with his father.  
"Hai, he is a crybaby." The two sat in silence, taking drags from their cigarettes at regular intervals. Both knew what the other would say, but neither wanted to go first.   
"Matt," the elder Ishida stated as he crushed his cigarette in the ash tray next to him. "I know that this is very hard on you. Between Takeru and yourself, you are the more emotionally sensitive."  
"Bull. Takeru is always whining about something."  
"Yamato, just trust me." Yamato sighed as he glared at his father. "You wanted a stable family more than Takeru. And you thought by marrying someone who wasn't interested in you because of your music would be the solution. Sora is a bitch for doing this to you and your children."  
"Tousan, it's partially my fault too. I should have realized that Sora loved me because of my music. She changed after I decided that I couldn't make it as a long forgotten member of a boy band and decided to become an astronaut.   
"Becoming an astronaut is a really big deal for me. I'm going to move to Florida in a little while so I can complete my training.   
"I just don't want to be so far away from everything that Mattie knows."  
"God, Yamato, you sound like me."  
"Well, maybe that's because you molded me in your image! And now it's complete! My children are forced to live apart from each other! Now Sakura can go become a loner and Yamamoto can sit in his room all day crying because he wants to have a real family! Is that what you wanted from me, tousan?" The words were pure venom, accented by Yamato slamming the door as he left the apartment before his father could answer.  
"So what's Yamato worked up about?" Daisuke yawned as he walked from the bedroom to the kitchen.  
Ishida-san lit another cigarette. "He just came home from court. The divorce is final, so now he's blaming me for his problems."  
"Oh" Daisuke sat down next to Ishida-san. "Do you know where he went?"  
"I have my ideas, but no proof. He used to either go visit Taichi or go to Odaiba's music room so he could practice his guitar in peace. Then again, he could be in the digital world."   
"I heard something about Florida. What was that all about?"  
"Yamato is going to move there. He's almost ready to go into space, but he has to train in Florida."  
"That's so cool!" Daisuke said with a smile. "I own a house near Cape Canaveral. He can live in it, since I spend the majority of my time in San Francisco."  
"You're a good kid Dai. Yamato is lucky to have friends like you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, Yamato. What are you doing here?" Hikari asked in her 'higher than thou' tone. "I heard that Sora and you are now officially over. It's so sad that you must hurt those poor, innocent children. I..."  
"Shut the hell up 'kari." Yamato spat at his former sister-in-law. "Is Taichi here?"  
"Well, he and Takuhito are going to visit our parents, then they are going on a picnic in the digital world."  
"Hey Yama." Taichi smiled as he and his seven year old son Teeks, as he was affectionately called, entered the living room. "Are you all right?"  
"Well, no. I just came home from court."  
"Ouch. Do you want to come with us to visit my parents? We can talk on the way."  
Yamato smiled. "I couldn't impose."  
"Nonsense. You're coming."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takeru, why am I such a failure? I thought that if I confronted Taichi so that he could know how I feel about us, he would understand. He'll never speak to me again now.  
It started innocently enough. He left Takuhito with his parents so we could go out to talk. We went to Mitsurai's, that wonderful coffee and tea shop where I play my guitar. Taichi told me that he wanted to move to Florida or back to Japan. He absolutely hates New York. I told him about my plans to move to Florida so I could be an astronaut, and he said that we could get a house together, so our sons could be together. It was just like old times!  
Then, it happened. We were alone at the back table. I was telling him all about how I was so lonely since Sora left me. He smiled as he grabbed my hands, telling me that he would always be here for me. So I kissed him.  
What a mistake. Taichi jumped up and slapped my face. He said that he hates me and doesn't understand how he couldn't figure out that I am gay. I'm not gay 'niichan. Am I?   
I'm moving at the end of the month. I haven't decided if I should go to France or Florida. I just need to get away from all this.  
Mateo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My God Takeru! Did you know that your brother is gay? He tried to come on to me tonight! I thought those fansites of your books saying that Taito/Yamachi were false, but they do have proof. At least for Yamachi. Geez... I thought those claims were made up by some crazed otaku. Boy, was I wrong.  
I love Yamato like a brother. He's everything that I could never be. Now he had to ruin our friendship by going too far.  
I didn't think that holding hands- something we've always done to reassure each other in times that we needed to be strong- would give him the idea that I wanted to kiss him! I should have let Metalgarurumon kill me all those years ago when we were fighting the Dark Masters. Now I realize why he attacked me back then- he was upset that I wouldn't love him. That's probably why he stole Sora from me as well.   
I want to see Sora again. Perhaps now we can start dating again, since Yamato is out of both our lives forever.  
Taichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both of you are being so immature about this. So what if one of you likes the other as more than a friend? 'niichan, please don't leave us all behind. You know as well as I do that if you move anywhere, you should go to America. Enough of us know English. We could teach you.   
Taichi, DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID! Baka! You seek death, or the bitch. I remember Hikari telling me about how much you hated Takenouchi-sama after she refused to go to 'niichan's concert with you. Instead she waited for him. Now she's hurt both of you.  
I refuse to see courage and friendship separated. Hope and Light are no more, while love and kindness are slowly killing each other. Only purity and knowledge- the two opposites- still remain in a happy union.   
Patamon wanted me to tell you two that you shouldn't give up on your friendship like he and I did all those years ago. I was almost killed by my stupidity. Our friendship is the only thing that saved me.  
Don't give up on each other.  
Takeru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomen nasai Taichi. Gomen nasai. I am absolutely worthless. I have disgraced myself and my son. I shouldn't have ever thought that you could possibly feel the same as I do. You had Caitlin. She was everything you could have possibly wanted.   
Are you that lonely that you want to be with Ms. Takenouchi? That bitch will take every ounce of life from you. She couldn't take the stars from me, so she left. Taichi, please don't hurt me any more than you already have. Don't start dating my ex wife. I would have to kill myself.  
How could you remind me of when I forced Gabumon to digivolve to mega and attack you?  
I must die like I lived- alone.  
Mateo Taxateur  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kuso." Taichi swore as he ran from his seat at Hikari's computer to the door. "I don't know when I'll be back!"  
"Oniichan! Where are you going!" Hikari yelled to no one- Taichi had slammed the door before she was able to ask the question. "Baka. That's why I received an angel digimon and he didn't."  
While Hikari informed Hiroki about why they were so special because they received angel digimon, Taichi sprinted across town, in the hopes that he could stop Yamato- no Mateo- the blond was born in France, making him a citizen of the European nation- from doing anything stupid.   
"Come on... pick up the phone baka." Taichi said as the voice mail answered again. He hung up the phone and hit the redial button, hoping that this time would be different.  
"Moshi moshi. Taxateur family."  
"Yamamoto? This is Taichi. Is your tousan with you?"  
"Papa is out on the balcony."  
_Lord, please let him be all right._  
"What?"  
"Yama? It's Tai. Please don't do anything irrational. I'll be over in a minute."  
"Taichi," Yamato's words were ice as he balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder, "I'm hanging my laundry out to dry. Last I checked, doing laundry wasn't considered irrational. Besides, I have nothing to say to you Yagami-san."  
"Mateo, I know you don't use your real name unless something important or drastic is going to happen."  
"I'm moving to France, so I'm using my real name. I changed Mattie's name too. so he doesn't sound as Japanese. Yagami-san, I have nothing to say to you."  
"Yama!" Taichi growled at the phone as the whine of dead air came through the receiver. "I still want to be your friend."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Taichi, are you ok?" Agumon asked his partner as they stood waiting for the arrival of the shuttle carrying the first digimon in space to arrive back on earth. NASA wanted the diplomat at the arrival to congratulate the crew and Gabumon as well.  
"It's nothing Agumon. I'm just nervous because of all the press that's going to be here." Taichi set his styrofoam cup of coffee down on the window sill, then turned and walked away from his digimon. "Well buddy, let's go get this over with so we can go home."  
Agumon and Taichi stood near the bottom of the landing platform at the space shuttle's exit. Thanks to a formula Koushiro created, astronauts were now able to walk off of space shuttles, without having to worry about exercising in the weightless atmosphere. The first people to exit the shuttle were the technicians and pilots. Both the human and digimon shook their hands, and congratulated them on their accomplishments.   
As the last scientist shook hands with Taichi and Agumon, cameras began to flash towards the door of the shuttle as the platinum haired astronaut with a Republic of France flag on his space suit emerged from his confines. He cradled the Tsunomon in his arms as he strided down the steps, laughing at the reporter's comments to him. He looked confident as he talked to each reporter, but as soon as he noticed Taichi, the confidence changed to pure hatred.   
"Mr. Yagami." Nodded to the ambassador before he turned and began walking away.  
"Monsieur Taxateur!" Mateo spun on his heels to face Taichi.  
"Oui?"  
"On behalf of the residents of the digital world, we would like to congratulate Tsunomon and yourself as being the first digimon and its partner in space."  
"Hn." Mateo turned and walked away from the ambassador.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Matt," Gabumon, who had digivolved when the two returned to their home on the beach, stated as he helped Mateo set the table for dinner. "why did we have to be so rude to Agumon and Taichi when we came off the shuttle?"  
"I have to be rude." Mateo stated with his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "I only respect the citizens of France, and the last time I checked, Yagami Taichi is not French."  
"I'll get it." The fourteen year old Matthew called to his father as he walked to the door. The wild red-blond haired teen was looking more like his father every day, and Taichi could have sworn that he was looking at the old Ishida Yamato.  
"Hey." Matthew folded his arms as he glared at the forty year old man in front of him.   
"Hi Mattie. Is your dad here?"  
"Uh, yeah. Don't call me Mattie again, got it?"  
"Sorry. Can I see him?" Matthew ran a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes.   
"I don't know. Do you have xray vision or something?" Taichi wanted to grab the arrogant boy and slap him for being so rude to an adult.   
"Where is he!?!" Taichi growled as he pushed his way in to the house.  
"Papa!" Matthew yelled across the house as he tried to restrain Taichi. "Yagami-kun is attacking me!"  
"You little bastard!" Taichi spat at the boy as Mateo ran in the room. "You are such a liar!"  
"Matthew doesn't lie, unlike some goggle-clad person we know."  
Taichi sighed. "I deserve that, but Mateo, please listen to me."  
Mateo Taxateur crossed his arms as he stared at the ambassador. "Talk."  
"I can't do it with Matthew here."  
Mateo smiled. "Then get out of my house if you don't have anything to say. You're not welcome here as it is."  
Taichi sighed. Mateo's ultimatum was too much-if he said what he felt, either Matthew or himself would hurt Mateo, but if he didn't say anything, he would never be able to see Mateo again. Chocolate eyes met sapphire eyes as he approached the blond, thanking his pale hand in his much tanner ones.   
"I want to apologize for how I acted when I was in Tokyo all those years ago. I want everything to be back to the way it was."  
Mateo stared at Taichi. He could tell the latter was sincere- Taichi was never a good liar. The blond lit another cigarette, held it to his lips, then exhaled a perfect smoke ring.   
"Matthew, go to the store and buy me some chocolate and coffee."  
The teen walked out of the room, leaving the two middle aged men alone in the kitchen.  
"What do you mean by that?" Mateo sat down at the kitchen table. Taichi followed suit, sitting across from his former friend.  
"Life has been hell without you Yamato. I've been alone these past four years. I want my Yama back."  
Mateo closed his eyes. "Your 'Yamato' is gone. He's been replaced by someone far less sensitive than him. I'm Mateo now."  
"Mateo," Taichi growled, obviously annoyed with the fact the blond wasn't trying to connect with him, "I am so sorry for hitting you. I know by refusing your advances, I hurt you. I want to apologize, so maybe you'll forgive me."  
Mateo chuckled as he took another drag from his cigarette. He then placed the half-finished cigarette in the ash tray in front of him, crossed his arms, and smirked at Taichi.   
"So what? Am I just supposed to forgive and forget, ne? I loved you more than you ever knew! You hurt me so much when you called me names! So what if I'm attracted to men? You don't need to call me names- the rest of the world does that. You broke our friendship by your intolerance. I don't want anything to do with you. C'est la vive."  
"God, Yama! You are so stubborn! I'm here trying to make amends, and you're not willing to help!"  
"I don't think that it's fair for me to act like nothing happened when you just show up out of the blue asking for me to take you back! And my name isn't Yama-"  
Mateo's eyes grew wide as he was cut off by Taichi's kiss. The brunette's actions surprised the blond, but soon Mateo closed his eyes, allowing Taichi to deepen the kiss.   
After a moment, the keeper of courage backed away from the bearer of friendship, awaiting the latter's reaction.  
The blond didn't move. He seemed to be basking in the thrill of his silent victory as he slowly opened his eye; a slight smile crossing his lips.  
"Was it everything you wanted to find?"  
Mateo chuckled as he stood up to hug Taichi. "And I missed you while I was looking for myself out there."  
"Do you think Matthew would mind babysitting Teeks for me? We have a lot of catching up to do."  
"He'll do it." Mateo stated as walked to the telephone and picked it up. "Where do you live?"  
"Two roads over. It's about a ten minute walk."   
The ensuing phone conversation between the Taxateurs was in French, which caused Taichi to listen intently, trying to pick out any words he had learned at all of his meetings at the UN and other places. He had no idea what Mateo said- the blond talked way too fast for him to understand.   
"So do you two always speak French?"  
Mateo shrugged. "Only in public. People usually can't understand us, which is good at times."  
"I know a little French."  
Mateo raised an eyebrow as he gazed skeptically at Taichi. "Oh really? By the way, kissing doesn't count."  
Taichi sniffled as he threw a hurt look in Mateo's direction, but then smiled.  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Now, for all of you who may be asking "What's up with Yama's new name??? Mateo Taxateur? How did you get that?" Well, I've got my reasons for this. *ahem* I think that both Yamato and Takeru are a little too blond and blue eyes to be half oriental. So, since we know that Nancy is French, I believe that she cheated on Mr. Ishida when she would go visit her parents (which could be another reason for the divorce- one blond kid was ok, 2 was a little odd, so he became suspicious). And if she's French, why would her last name be Takaishi? That doesn't look very French to me. So I changed it to Taxateur, a little more French-ish, but it doesn't lose the T in the beginning. The theory behind this one- Nancy legally changed her name when she moved to Japan so she would fit in a little better. As for Mateo Taxateur being changed to Ishida Yamato. He was born in France when Nancy was visiting her parents, and without thinking, she named him Mateo, and since she didn't want to say who the father was, she said she didn't know, so she used her own last name on him. After coming back to Japan and making up a really big story to tell Mr. Ishida, he gave the boy the alias Ishida Yamato. This also explains why Takeru's last name is Takaishi- she didn't want to say who the father was~_^ It also explains why Mr. Ishida is so bitter towards the boys and her.


End file.
